1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical adaptor for connection with cigarette lighter socket of automobile dashboard, and in particular to an electrical adaptor in which emergency escape tools are incorporated for helping a driver and passengers of the automobile to escape out of an automobile damaged in accidents.
2. The Related Art
Traffic accidents often cause serious damage to automobile body, as well as electrical and power systems. Such damages may lead to fires in leakage of fuel happens. Escaping out of a damaged car is one of the most important things for the driver and passengers of the damaged car. This not only helps to save lives but also gives the driver and the passengers a chance to warn the drivers of the following cars in order to prevent further damages.
Windows of the automobiles that are available in the automobile market are power operated, rather than manually operated. Thus, once the power and electrical systems of an automobile malfunction due to for example damage to the automobile caused by collision, if unfortunately, the doors of the automobile jam, the only way for passengers to get out of the automobile is to break the window glass. Automobile window glass is generally reinforced glass, which cannot be broken by bare hands. A tool with sharp and rigid tips is needed in breaking car windows. Although people may store such a tool inside the automobile, it is somehow possibly difficult for them to access the tool or they simply forget where they put the tool. As a consequence, they may get trapped in the damage automobile without escape.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to provide an electrical adaptor that is received and retained in a cigarette lighter socket of an automobile for ready access by a person so as to help escape of the person out of the automobile during a traffic accident.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrical adaptor engageable with a cigarette lighter socket of an automobile to connect an electrical or electronic device to an electrical system of the automobile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical adaptor in which emergency escape tools are incorporated to help passengers of automobile to escape out of the automobile during a traffic accident.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device featuring with electrical adaptor and emergency escape tool whereby market competitivity is enhanced.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free mobile phone holder, which provides a connection between the mobile phone and an electrical system of an automobile, while incorporating emergency escape tool to help escape of passengers out of the automobile in a traffic accident.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a readily accessible escape tool for escape of passengers out of an automobile in a traffic accident.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided an adaptor sized to fit into a cigarette lighter holder generally formed inside an automobile to form electrical connection with an electrical system of the automobile. The adaptor comprises a casing having a front end to which a positive terminal is mounted and a side surface to which resilient negative terminals are mounted. The positive terminal has a sharp tip projecting out of the casing for helping a user to break a car window. A cutter having a sharp edge is movably attached to the side surface of the adaptor to help the user to cut off a safety belt by which the user is secured in a seat inside the car.